


It's a Date!

by charlottedrake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Awkward Alex Danvers, Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Kinda, Post 4x20, alex danvers - Freeform, bc when isn't she, danversen, kelly olsen - Freeform, or was it, supergirl - Freeform, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: Alex gets a second chance.





	It's a Date!

**Author's Note:**

> idk I suck at summaries :///
> 
> but umm yeah, 4x20 literally made me fall in love with them so I'm about to spam the entire Alex/Kelly tag!!

“Ah!” she hears as Kelly slightly hisses as she comes to a halt by one of the wooden benches in the park. “I swear this knee is going to be the death of me!”

 

Alex comes to stop too, breaking her constant pace as she turns around to face her. “You know, you should really get that checked out.” she breathes out heavily, they’ve been jogging for about an hour now and the redhead is finding it a little difficult to catch her breath. “What if it’s serious?”

 

Kelly shakes her head, “Nah, I feel like I’m just getting old.” she chuckles as she reaches down to gently massage the muscles around her right knee cap. 

 

“Please, you don’t look a day over thirty!” Alex comments, to which Kelly responds by shifting her ravishing, brown eyes towards her as she gives her a smile that basically translates to  _ you’re kidding me, right? _

 

Before she can reply though, Kelly flinches upon rubbing her knee cap a little too roughly. 

 

Alex scowls, using the towel that’s wrapped around her neck to wipe her hands. “Here, let me see.” she says, gesturing for the shorter woman to take a seat on the bench.

 

Kelly shrugs, “It’s no big deal. My doctor said it wasn’t serious, I’ve just been super busy and haven’t been able to do much physical therapy.” 

 

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to get a second opinion from a much more trustworthy doctor.” Alex insists, once again gesturing for her to take a seat.

 

Kelly giggles slightly, “Well, who am I to disobey the doctor’s orders?” she says as she bats her eyes playfully before sitting down on the bench. 

 

_ Cute.  _ Alex finds herself biting back a smile at her playful charm. Her lightheartedness is one of the many things that Alex has grown fond of as they’ve gotten closer as friends. It is truly such a breath of fresh air, especially when things at the DEO can get so suffocating at times.

 

Alex crouches down as she places her white towel and reusable water bottle on the bench, next to Kelly, before turning her attention towards the woman’s knee cap. Instantly, she takes notice of the slight reddening around her knee cap. It doesn’t appear too severe, but Alex can see why it’s been bugging her. 

 

“What seems to be the problem, doc?” Kelly questions as she looks down at Alex observing her right knee cap. 

 

Alex shifts her attention towards her, once again coming in contact with the woman’s tender, brown eyes that only appear to be getting more and more entrancing each time she looks at them. “You need to keep up with your physical therapy.” she points out simply.

 

Kelly’s shoulders slump a bit, “Yeah. I know.” she breathes out tiredly, “It’s just with everything going on with James and trying to help him get adjusted to this new life  _ with  _ powers, I just haven’t had much time lately.”

 

The redhead hums again she she moves to sit next to Kelly on the wooden bench, “Remember what I said about you and I learning how to put ourselves first for a change?”

 

She shrugs, letting out a heavy sigh, “Vaguely.” she says, to which Alex responds by raising her eyebrows accusingly towards her. “I’m kidding!” Kelly retracts her words with a small smile, “Of course I remember. It was in that moment when I realized how much of a nurturing person you are.”

 

And Alex can’t help but mirror her soft smile, feeling as a warmth invades her heart upon hearing those words. “Well, I say you and I should start living by that advice, especially you; I’m serious Kelly, you need to take care of your knee. You wouldn’t want it to get worse.”

 

“Hmm, what do you propose I do then, doctor?” Kelly leans in towards her, nudging her gently, her tone shifting back to her playful one. 

 

Alex is caught off guard by the sudden acceleration of her heart as she feels the brunette lean towards her. She also finds herself suddenly growing self conscious about how sweaty she is and how awful she must smell. Kelly shows no signs of disgust though, which puts her at ease. She clears her throat, which for some reason had gone dry, “Well, uh, why don’t you come over to my place sometime? I can research some exercises and see which ones have a greater chance of working.”

 

Kelly appears taken aback for a moment, she’s touched. “I appreciate that, Alex. I really do.” she begins, an expression of guilt suddenly takes over, “But I wouldn’t want to trouble you. I feel like you’re already so busy with your job with the FBI. You don’t have to do this for me.”

 

“It’s no trouble at all!” Alex replies almost too quickly. She lets out an awkward chuckle before rephrasing, “I mean, I want to do this. It’s the least I can do after you helped me a few weeks ago. Besides, I could use a distraction from work every now and then.”

 

Kelly’s eyes wander around, hesitating for a bit. “Are you sure that it’s no trouble?” she questions in disbelief. “Because the last thing I would want to do is be a burden for you-”

 

Alex’s eyes soften at her as she reaches over and places her hand above hers, squeezing it lightly. She’s surprised with her own sudden boldness to make that move. “It’s no burden at all.” she responds, once again giving her a soft smile. “Let me help you.”

 

Kelly lets out a small sigh as she mirror’s Alex’s expression. “Okay.” she nods.

 

“Okay then, it’s settled!” Alex stands up, clapping her hands together, suddenly missing the warmth of Kelly’s hands. “It’s a d-  _ session!”  _ her eyes widen slightly at her almost-slip-up. She doesn’t know where that almost-slip even came from. “A doctor’s session!” she lets out another awkward laugh. “Don’t be late to your appointment!” she snaps her fingers as they turn into finger guns. She internally cringes at that, wondering about how much of an idiot she must look like.

 

To her surprise, Kelly lets out a hearty laugh, which once again allows for a sudden warmth to enter her heart. “Don’t worry, doctor.” she stands up as well, “I’ll be there.”

 

**. . . . .**

 

“Sorry I’m late!” is the first thing she hears upon opening the door. “Lena wanted to do another check up on James and I got worried that it was something serious.” she enters the apartment as Alex moves to the side to let her in. “I know that we agreed to do this ‘ _ putting ourselves first’  _ more often, but he’s my brother. I couldn’t just-”

 

“Kelly. Kelly. Breathe.” Alex places a hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down. When Kelly pauses and exhales a deep breath, she continues. “It’s fine. You were just being there for your brother. I would’ve done the same for Kara. What’s important is that you came.”

 

Kelly gives her a small smile, “Of course I came.” she responds, keeping her eyes solely on the taller woman’s. Alex has noticed that Kelly has a tendency to maintain strong eye contact, something that she’s both in awe of and anxious of. Alex finds her eyes to be absolutely breathtaking, which ultimately results in her awe and anxiety. She feels herself getting nervous and is tempted to look away, but at the same time, she doesn’t want to look away. “Even psychologists need to put their wellbeing first.”

 

Alex nods. “I’m glad you came.” she says.

 

“Well, take me to your office then, doctor.” Kelly brings back her vibrant humor.

 

Alex snorts in response, dropping her hand from Kelly’s shoulder to her back, gently directing her towards her living room. “I spent the last few days watching and researching a few techniques that should help relieve the pain in your knee.”

 

“Pilates?” Kelly’s eyebrows go up as she notices the black mat on the floor. 

 

“I know. I’m not really a pilates-kind of girl either, but many physical therapists and people have said that it can help with your knee pain.” Alex explains.

 

Kelly nods, “Hmm, well who am I to disobey the doctor’s orders?” she comments.

 

Alex side-eyes her, wearing an amused expression. “You’re having too much fun with this.” she teases.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Kelly responds as she shrugs modestly.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re cute.” The words leave her mouth before she has time to think them through. She mentally slaps herself as she does her best to refrain from cringing. 

 

She didn’t expect to see a wide, endearing smile on Kelly’s face as a result. “You think I’m cute?” she tilts her head sideways in attempts to catch Alex’s eyes. 

 

Alex’s mind is in chaos as she attempts to come up with a smooth and collected response, “Well, that  _ is  _ what I said.” she chuckles awkwardly.  _ Why was she acting this way? The last time she acted like this was around a woman that she liked- holy shit, she likes her! _

 

The realization only just dawns upon her and she feels her cheeks heating a bit. Sure, she’s always found Kelly to be drop dead gorgeous, but she’s always just admired her beauty in a  _ platonic  _ way. Then again, back then she wasn’t aware that Kelly was into women as well.

 

Kelly chuckles lightly, “Why, thank you!” she exclaims, smiling from ear to ear. “But I’d beg to differ, if there’s anyone in this apartment who’s cute, then it’s definitely you. Especially right now, with you blushing and all.”

 

Alex scoffs, “Who’s blushing?” she questions as she awkwardly gestures towards her thermostat, “It’s just really, really hot in here! Phew! I should uh- I should probably turn it down.” 

 

Again, Kelly finds herself looking at her amusedly, “Yup.” she says as she folds her arms and nods, “Definitely cute.”

 

And Alex can’t refrain herself from smiling from ear to ear as well, as she shakes her head in denial. She feels her heart doing mini backflips as they hold each other’s gaze for a moment.  _ Yeah, she definitely likes her. _

 

As much as she wants this moment to last a little longer, she didn’t want to make things weird between them, so she clears her throat, “Uh, we should- uh- get started! Your knee is not gonna heal itself!” she fumbles with her words for a bit.

 

“Of course!” Kelly nods as she glances down at the black mat on the floor before looking back at Alex, “One problem though: I didn’t bring any workout clothes or ‘ _ pilate’s’  _ clothes, so…”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you borrow some of mine.”

 

**. . . . .**

 

“You know, I have to say.” Kelly begins as she exits Alex’s bathroom, just fresh out of the shower and in some sweats that Alex had let her borrow. “My knee does feel a bit more relieved.”

 

Alex smiles lightly, “Well, not to brag, but have I mentioned that I am a  _ really  _ good doctor.” she says as Kelly makes her way over to sit next to her on her couch. 

 

“ _ That,  _ you are.” Kelly responds as she sits comfortably on the couch.

 

“Just keep doing the exercises we went over and your knee should be feeling better in no time!” Alex adds, as she takes a moment to allow her eyes to take in the woman’s appearance. Even with no makeup and her hair tied back in a ponytail, she’s still incredibly gorgeous. 

 

“Thank you, Alex.” Kelly says serenely, “I really appreciate you doing this for me.” 

 

“Of course,” she replies. “And if you want me to help you out with the exercises again, then just let me know. I will be more than happy to help.” 

 

Kelly smiles ever so softly in response and once again, that feeling is back. Alex isn’t necessarily sure what prompted these sudden fumbling feelings in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps it was because of the way her big, brown eyes sparkled whenever she smiled? Or maybe it was because she always somehow knew what to say to make her feel better when situations got tough in the past? Alex isn’t too sure; all she knows is that her senses become extremely heightened whenever they’re in the same room together.

 

Alex doesn’t know how or  _ when  _ this feeling came to be, yet it seems like something that she should have expected. How could she have not fallen for that smile? 

 

Her mind wanders to a few weeks ago, when they had shared that conversation about getting their second chances. Alex knows that she will eventually get a second chance at becoming a mother, but right now, she can’t help but wonder if  _ this  _ is supposed to be her second chance at a new relationship.

 

_ Why not, right?  _ Truth be told, this is the first time she’s felt that spark within her in a long time. That was something she didn’t think she would ever find, especially not when it didn’t happen with Becca or any other of those women whose names she can barely remember. 

 

Maybe this could be her second chance. 

 

_ Well, there’s only one way to find out, right? _

 

Alex clears her throat, “So um,” she feels herself growing nervous as she begins to dig her nails into the arm of her couch. “Are you hungry? We can order some pizza or Chinese, or we can go out and find a greasy place to eat, if you want that is! I would offer to cook, but last time I tried to do that I almost set Kara’s place on fire! Or we can not eat anything, if you want. It’s totally up to you!”  _ Wow, real smooth Alex.  _ She internally curses.

 

Kelly briefly glances over at her phone and pouts a bit once she’s looked at the time, “Oh I’d love to, but it’s late already and I need to be up early tomorrow for a job interview.” she looks disappointed.

 

Alex instantly wishes the ground could just swallow her whole, “Oh, that’s okay! No big deal!” she tries to play it off as if she was just casually and  _ platonically  _ asking her out for dinner and not a date. “Oh and job offer? I thought you were only in town while James settled into his powers? And he’s pretty much gotten the hang of them by now.”

 

Kelly’s eyes squint at her playfully, “Wow, didn’t know you were in such a rush to run me out of town?” she says.

 

“Oh no, no, no- that’s not what I meant-” Alex tries to explain, but is cut off by Kelly’s laughter.

 

“I’m just teasing!” 

 

“Oh, right.” Alex laughs along, feeling a sense of relief wash through her.

 

“You’re right though, my trip to National City was only meant to last while my brother got better. That was the plan initially.” Kelly begins, her eyes shifting anywhere besides towards Alex. “But I don’t know..” her voice trails as she shrugs. “I seem to have found another reason for making my stay more permanent.” As she finishes speaking those last few words, Kelly locks eyes with her, and Alex feels her heart skip a beat.

 

“Oh.” Alex’s not too sure how to interpret that revelation. “That’s-That’s great!” she exclaims, unable to detain the smile that forms on her face. “I’m glad you’re sticking around!”

 

Kelly sighs happily, “Me too.” she says before glancing over at the time again. She sighs again, this time with less enthusiasm, “Well, I guess I should head out then.”

 

Alex nods, “I’ll walk you out.” she offers as she rises from the couch. 

 

When they’re at the door, Kelly speaks up, “Thank you again for today. I guess I’ll return your sweats next time I see you?”

 

“It’s nothing and don’t worry about it. I have a lot of sweats either way.” Alex responds bashfully as she sticks her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. “Text me when you get home?”

 

Kelly looks down briefly, a smile on her face as she does so. “You know, I have nothing planned for tomorrow night.” she starts, looking back up at Alex as she speaks. “If you’re still willing to, I wouldn’t mind taking you up on that dinner offer. I really do  _ love _ pizza.”

 

Alex instantly straightens herself up, her attention perked. “Oh, yeah! Sure! I mean, I don’t have anything planned either so….  _ yes,  _ I would like to get pizza with you!” she stammers a bit, trying her best to appear cool and collected. 

 

Kelly’s smile widens, “Great!” she exclaims. “It’s a date then!”

 

“A d-date?” Alex’s eyes nearly pop out of her head.  _ Did she hear correctly? _

 

“Yeah.” Panic flashes on Kelly’s expression momentarily, “I mean, unless you don’t want it to be a date..?”

 

“No!” Alex responds a bit too quickly.

 

A puzzled expression appears on Kelly’s face, “No, you don’t want it to be a date?” she questions, hesitantly.

 

“Wait no, I mean yes!” Alex can’t seem to answer properly. She cringes a bit at that. “No, I mean I do want it to be a date. With you.”

 

Kelly’s face instantly lights up, “Yup, you’re definitely the cute one here.” she points out, giving her a look full of adoration.

 

Alex really can’t stop smiling at this point, her face might cramp up at this point. “Good night, Kelly.” she breathes out softly.

 

“Good night, Alex.” Kelly replies, mirroring her breathless expression, before walking out the door. 

 

**.**

 


End file.
